Superboy and KidFlash
by I.Love.Flash
Summary: Superboy has a huge crush on a certain red headed speedster. Wally being Wally is completely oblivious and Connor needs to tell him how he feels. Fluffy to Adorableness to cute and funny
1. Slender man

Slender-man

"Hey supey." Kid flash said and jumped over the couch sitting right up against Connor or Superboy. Connor grunted and continued to watch the static of the TV. Right now though he wasn't watching the static he was moving his eyes and watching kid flash play on his phone. He always had a huge crush on the red headed speedster. He was funny, very smart, and beautiful. He had gorgeous red hair, that was windblown, green eyes, that were so innocent, and a runner's body. He turned his head and looked at him when he all of a sudden was leaning up against him. He wanted to so badly grab him and pull him into his lap, protecting him from everything.

"Noooo." Wally said all of a sudden bolting up from leaning on Connor. Connor frowned at the now loss of heat from the right side of his body. He turn to look at Wally, who had an adorable pout on his face. Wally then smiled brightly and turn back to Connor. He sat back by Connor, a little apart though and shoved his phone into his hands.

"You have to play, you know how to play slender man right?" He asked and Connor nodded. He was programmed with basic knowledge on how to play most video games in this cultural. He didn't understand the entertainment and thought the game was completely stupid, but took the phone none the less, he couldn't just say no to him.

"Ok press night mode." Wally said and Connor obeyed. He walked around until he saw a truck. He walked over and collected a page. He then heard someone walking toward them, followed by a shushing sound. He smirked and kept quiet, he knew what Robin was doing, and he was about to thank him.

Robin knew of his crush on the speedster, actually everyone knew of his crush on the speedster except the speedster. Artemis and Kaldur smiled warmly at him, Megan was crushed but was happy for them, Roy warmed him not to let anything happen to Wally or else, and robin crackled and said I knew it. He also knew most of the adults knew, batman almost smiled at him, superman gave him a thumbs up, Flash smiled brightly and gave him a talk or more of a warning about hurting his nephew, and black canary gave him a hug and said she approved.

He glanced over at Wally, who was intensely focused on the game. He knew slender man was coming it was painfully obvious. Wally was very oblivious to many things. He then heard Robin right behind him, and in two seconds slender man was seen in the background and Robin put his hand on Wally shoulders and screamed "got you."

Wally quickly scrambled into Connors arms burying his head in Connors chest shaking like crazy. Robin was laughing so hard, he was holding his knees for support. Kid flash was still shaking even as Connor stood up holding KF bridal style. Robin looked up at him and mouthed 'you're welcome' before disappearing like he always does. Connor rolled his eyes and looked down at Wally who was still shaking and gripping super boy's shirt like a lifeline. Connor wrapped his arms around him protectively and comforting.

After about five minutes kid flash finally stopped shaking and slowly lifted his head and climb down from Connor, even though Connor would have happily held him forever, he helped Wally steady himself. Wally smiled up at him, embarrassingly and had a slight blush on his face that made him adorable.

"Sorry, I guess I might have freaked out a little." He admitted and Connor smirked, a little. Connor than lifted up his phone, that was now I recognizable.

"Sorry, I broke your phone when I saw slender man." Connor said only somewhat of a lie. I mean he did break the phone but it was excitement from holding Wally. Wally smiled and grabbed the remains of his phone.

"No problem, but speaking of slender man...it was Rob." Wally said after thinking for a moment. He smiled and waved by to Connor, before zooming off, trying to find the sneaky bird.

"You can come out now." Connor said obviously noticing that he never left, but grappled onto the roof. Robin flipped down right in front of Connor. He handed Connor something and when he looked at it, smiled. It was a picture of him holding kid flash. How or when he took the picture or developed it so fast, he would never know.

"You need to tell him, we both, heck everyone knows how painfully slow Wally is." Robin said and laughing a bit at the joke.

"I will, but not now." He said and Rob signed. Robin shook his head a bit and walked out. Superboy looked back at the picture smiling, one day he will tell Wally how he feels, but right now he likes the moments Wally blushes or when he catches Wally looking at him and quickly looks away when he turns to look right back at him and acts like he doesn't notice


	2. Training and Embarrasment

Training. He hated training. Superboy though no he knew he didn't need it. Don't get him wrong he respected black canary, she was a skilled fighter, and in a way like his mother, but he had super strength he didn't need to practice as much as everyone else. He also hated always getting paired up with Robin or Aqualad, but he much rather have a easy challenge then getting paired with Wally. He knew Wally could take care of himself, he had super speed, but that's all he had.

Robin was a ninja, Artemis was a skilled fighter and was a deadly shot, Aqualadhad tough skin and magic, M'gann was a telepath and could fly, but Wally, all Wally could do was run. He was also very predicable, he could very easily catch him. Wally had some basic self defense moves, but not enough to take care of himself.

He made his way to the training room, taking off his shirt as he went. He hated a sweaty shirt, it wears him down. He entered the training room, which was a huge room, with a huge mat in the center, training equipment scattered everywhere and the zeta beams in the back. He was the first to arrive so he went to talk to black canary.

"Hello Connor, how is it going." She ask winking at the last part, and he smile, knowing what she was talking about.

"It going fine." He said and she frowned and patted his back.

"He'll come around, don't worry." She said then all of a sudden grew a smirk on her face that made him nervous.

"B-06 Artemis, B-04 Robin the computer announced in a monotone voice before they stepped out the Zeta, deep in a conversation. Aqualad and M'gann walked from somewhere, probably the kitchen. M'gann smelled like burnt cookies, and he smiled a little at her attempt. She looked over at him and blushed, he rolled his eyes.

"Where's kid?" Aqualad asked and Connor waundered the exact same thing. Then the zeta came alive announcing another person.

"B-08 Kid flash." It said in the same robot voice and a second later Wally came in panting, sweaty and with a bright smile.

"Yes I'm not late." He shouted and everyone rolled there eyes except him, who smiled at Wally. He was so cute when he was excited about something. He smiled evenmore when Wally came and stood by him, before anyone else. It was a victory, a small one but a victory.

"Hey Wally." He said and Wally smiled looking up at him. He was a foot taller that Wally at least, could be more.

"Hey, did I miss anything, is Artemis being annoying again?" He asked and Artemis glared at him. He laughed, Connor knows how much he loves to annoy Artemis, and it was quite funny.

"No, were about to start." He said and Wally nodded turning to black canary who was stepping on the mat.

"Ok first up, Wally and Connor." She said smirking and now he knew what she was up to. Everyone was shocked, they were never paired to fight, ever. Wally pailed slightly and made his way to the mat with a smile on his face. Connor was also pail as he made his way to the mat. They both got in fighting positions, Connor noticed Wally wasn't doing it right.

"Ok you to, keep it clean." She said and everyone snorted except Wally who didn't get it. Connor rolled his eyes, again. Wow this is a habit he definitely picked up from hanging around Artemis to much. Wally of course made the first move, he tryed to land a punch, but Connor blocked it. He did this for a few more times before Connor fought back. Wally had a slight harder time blocking so he usually just speed out of the way. He pretended to get angry.

"Stop moving." He growled deeply but was completely faking it. Wally pailed even more and everyone looked alarmed. He turned and gave them a small smile, they relaxed even more and some, Robin, was smirking. He turned to Wally and growled then charge. He didn't have a chance to move out of the way and he grabbed Wally by the sides lifting him up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Connor, put me down." He yelped squirming and punching his back. Connor just smirked and moved off the mat, not feeling the punches.

"Ok, I get it I lost, come on this is embarrassing." He pleaded and Connor chuckled. The other watching were bursting out laughing.

"Kid weak, you should see your face, it matches your hair." Artemis said between laughs and Wally buried his head in Connors neck.

"We're going out, be back later." Connor said and everyone gave him a thumbs up and Aqualad tossed him his shirt, which he caught and made his way to the Zeta beams.

"Be back by ten." Robin said laughing and he waved over his shoulder, smiling when he heard Wally groan.

"You hate me don't you?" Wally asked as he stepped in the zeta but it came out muffled. Just the opposite he thought.


	3. Date

Date

Tonight was the night, he was going to ask Wally to be his boyfriend. He had it all planned out. With some help from the team, of course. Robin helped him with his clothes, so he was wearing a blue dress shirt and some slacks, with some dress shoes. Aqualad, M'gann and Artemis helped him set up and cook. He was nervous, the first time he's ever nervous about anything. He took a set back and looked around. The kitchen was dark with candles everywhere and the tables was set with spaghetti, Wally favorite. He nervously picked at his dress shirt.

"Don't worry, you look great, but remember Wally is Wally." Artemis said and he nodded, barely listening to her, still to nervous.

"Ok, were going to go, good luck my friend." Aqualad said with a smile practically pushing them out to give Connor some privacy.

"Remember I expect Wally to come back with no broken bones." Robin said and Connor blushed as Robin burst out laughing. Then all of a sudden Wally came in, as the team finally made there way to the Zetas. He heard someone whisle and he could see why.

Wally was wearing a red and yellow collared dress shirt, slacks and brown dress shoes. His hair was still blown back, untamable hair, just one quality he loved about him. Wally was biting his lip, a nervous habit that looked cute on him. He made his way over to Connor and Connor pulled his chair out. Wally smiled and sat down. Connor sat down across from him.

"Thanks Connor, I never expected you to ask me on a date." He said and Connor didn't understand why.

"I mean your so cute, and I'm not." He said and Connor could hear the low confidence and doubt, something that didn't look good on Wally.

"Your a real hero and..." Wally started again but Connor didn't want to hear anymore so he leaned over and kissed him. The kiss felt amazing, it was simple, but technically it was his first kiss and wow, he could live with it being his last. He broke the kiss and he stared into Wally green eyes, that were bright and wide.

"That's a nice way of telling me to shut up." He said laughing and Connor joined him. After dinner, and about an hour and a half of talking, laughing and just loving being in each other company, they decided to watch a movie. They moved into the living room and sat down, both right beside each other.

After picking a movie, Red Dawn, Wally moved over into Connors side. Connor smiled and completed one of his life long wishes and pulled him onto his lap. Wally smiled and leaned against him, as Connor put him arms around him. The movie started and Connor decided it was now or never.

"Wally I wanted..." He started but looked down to see Wally asleep. He smiled softly and shifted him so he was laying down with Wally by his sides and his arms still around him.

"By the way...yes." Wally said moving his head so it was on his chest. He shook his head amused and went to sleep by his boyfriend. He was awoke a few minutes later when he heard footsteps. He quickly sat up his hand on Wally's back prepared to defend him. He startled...wait what. Green latern and Flash came over and he stared at them. They had amused look on there faces. Flash came over and picked up Wally, who grumbled something about 'being cold, or beating up cold.'

"So, how was the date you love birds." Flash said he grew a confused look on his face. Then green latern came up and pulled up his phone, and as his wallpaper was him and Wally cuddling on the couch.

"Robin." Connor growled as they both shook there head and made there way to the Zetas as Connor stood up.

"Take care of Hotshot, green lanterns are very protective over him." Hal said almost warningly and Connor smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Connor said and Flash turned around smiling.

"Better not, Wally can be sensitive." Flash said and he smirked when Wally half heartily, still tired punched him.

"Shut up uncle Barry and uncle Hal." He grumbled still mostly asleep so it was slurred. They laughed and made there way to the Zeta. With his super hearing he heard Hal say something to Barry. That made him want to hit Robin.

"Did you sent that to the league?" Hal asked and Barry laughed.

"Don't doubt me, I also sent it to the titans, iris, and probably every hero, oh and the rogues." Barry said and Connor shook his head. Only Wally could be friends with his villains. Only his Wally could be friends with everyone he meet. Now that he thinks about it, maybe he should be careful about who he meets. What happens if he meets the wrong people. Oh yah he was going to be the over protective boyfriend.


	4. Rogues

Rogues

Connor smiled when he heard fast light footsteps, his boyfriend. He continued to watch the static until Wally flipped over the couch and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek, before nuzzling his head against his chest. Connor wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head and the red fireier hair.

"We are going to Uncle Barry's and Aunt iris tonight for dinner, oh and wear your costume, love ya bye." Wally said close to speed talk, then jumped up and super speed out if the room. He looked at Wally retreating form confused.

"Your obviously meeting the rogues, good luck." Robin said sarcastically and Connor looked confused.

"There protective over KF." Robin explained and Connor was still confused, guess he'll find out why. Robin shook his head amused and left as M'gann came in.

"Hello Connor, what is wrong." M'gann asked concernly sensing his emotions.

"How do I impress Wally's aunt and uncle and his villians?" He asked and M'gann smiled sitting by him. She set her hand on top of his in a soothing and comforting way.

"Be yourself." She said and Connor smiled, she's right, he could do this.

"Thanks M'gann." He said and M'gann blushed a little then smiled and flew up.

"Oh and remember, Wally loves you and that's all that matters." She said as she flew to the kitchen. He got up and went to his room. He took a shower and came out putting on a clean pair of jeans and his black shirt with the superman symbol on it. He brushed back his hair and turned to see something sitting on his bed. He walked over and picked it up. He unwrapped the red wrapping paper to reveal a rose. He looked at the piece of paper that was attached to it.

'Remember, if they give you a hard time, I still love you."

The Flash symbol on the bottom

He smiled when he read it, then read over it again. 'Love' that's what made him want to get there sooner and hug Wally, and tell him how much he loved him to. His phone beeped, he looked down at it, the first thing he saw was Wally running, his hair was blown back the wind was in his face and he was smiling, it was the perfect picture.

'Hey, meet me in central, rogue attacking, time to meet the family.' He read it and made his way to the Zeta. Robin shook his head smiling as he entered the zeta. In five seconds he was stepping out of an ally in central city and side stepped a blast of ice shot at him. A familiar breeze ran past him and stopped beside him enter locking his hand with his.

"Guys, this is Superboy, he's my boyfriend." Wally said as the rogues came closer. He silently checked them off in his head, captain cold, trickster, pied piper, captain boomerang, heat wave and mirror master. They were studying him, really studying him.

"You better never hurt our baby." Trickster said glaring and Connor smiled.

"I would never consider it, who else would save him, when he trips again." Connor said and joined the rogues in laughing at Wally stunned face and his indifferent studdeeing. Cold came up and clamped him on the shoulder still laughing.

"I approve." He said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, now come one we have a fight to finish." Mirror master said pulling out his gun.

"How was the meeting with the rogues." Barry asked as they sat at the table and iris placed the turkey on it.

"It was great they loved him, especially when he fell for trickster boxing glove prank, except he now has to come with me once every two week to make sure he's treating me alright." Wally said rolling his eyes at the last part. Barry and iris laughed and they started to eat. Connor couldn't not believe how much Wally and Barry could eat.

"Yah, I still can't get use to it." Iris said laughing as they watched there lovers. After they were done Wally walked him out to the pouch.

"Thanks for coming they loved you." Wally said and Connor smiled leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. Then the front door opened and they pulled apart. Iris and Barry laughed.

"Thanks for coming, sweetie your welcome anytime." Iris said and Connor smiled.

"Thank you for enviting me mr and mrs Allen." Connor said politely and Barry laughed rolling his eyes.

"You can call us Barry and iris, hopefully uncle Barry and aunt iris, soon." Barry hinted and Wally groan pushing them back in and smiled apologetically at Connor.

"See you tomorrow." He said and shut the door. Connor turned around and walked to an ally where he entered the Zeta. He really did have a great night, they will have to do this again.

'So next week same time, same place?" A text rang from his phone. His boyfriend knew him to well.


	5. Nightmare

Nightmare

The fight was successful, or in other words they beat the bad guys butts. They all were exahausted as they entered the bio ship and basically collapsed onto the chairs. Superboy was even exhausted, the mission took them two complete days to complete. It was suppose to be covert, but that didn't last long. They ended waundering around warehouse after warehouse looking for the drug bust, that was way bigger than they thought. All that matters is that there going home, and he will be with his boyfriend, since batman doesn't want them falling asleep in the Zetas.

He looked over and Wally was right now curled on his chair fast asleep, he snorted shaking his head amused.

"Eta five minutes." M'gann said and everyone signed in relief. Really nothing more than anything anyone wanted was to climb into a bed and go to sleep.

"So is Wally sleeping with you tonight." Artemis ask wiggling her eyebrows and he blushed.

"Well he will need to be with you, his room is in need of renovation, since his last attempt and vibrating threw walls." Aqualad said and Connor smiled. Now he has an excused why Wally is going to be sleeping in his arms.

"So, speaking of Wally you should know he seems more distressed when he's sleeping." M'gann said and everyone turned to look at her. She looked flushed.

"I can since his emotion are higher at night when he sleeps at the mountain." She explained and robin coughed lightly.

"Look this is something he needs to tell you." Robin said with a sad look on his face.

"Why what happen with kid mouth?" Artemis asked genuine concern lacing her voice.

"He didn't have a great childhood." Robin said and turned around facing the window signingly he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Everyone looked at each other than at the red head, who was still fast asleep. Robin knew more about Wally than anyone, they grew up together. They landed at the mountain and Superboy went over picking up his boyfriend, who cuddled close to him. He smiled and ignored the snickering from his teammates and carried Wally to his room.

He set Wally on his bed and slide in next to him, pulling the cover over them. Wally cuddled next to him and Connor pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his head in Wally hair and closed his eyes falling asleep. He was woken a few minutes later when he heard whimpering and felt something shaken in his arms. He sat up and pulled Wally into his lap.

"Wally, wake up, it's ok." He said slightly shaking Wally. Wally continued to whimper.

"Dad please stop, no I won't do it again." He screamed and Connor growled and shook his boyfriend trying to wake him from this nightmare.

"Noooo." Wally screamed sitting up panting. He turned around and buried his head in Connors chest crying. Connor rubbed circles on his back and stroked his hair calming his down. After a few minutes Wally pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered and Connor was confused, why is Wally so confusing. He just had a nightmare and he was apologizing.

"Tell me what happen." Connor said and Wally signed turning around laying his head on Connors chest. He looked up at him with those innocent green eyes.

"My dad, use to hit me a lot, and I still have nightmares about it." He said and Connor frowned. He never knew Wally was abused. He looked down to see that Wally was asleep. He layed him down pulling the covers over him, then walked to the door. He went to the kitchen where Robin was waiting.

"So he told you." Robin said and Connor nodded.

"Not everything, what exactly happen." Connor asked or really more of demanded. Robin signed and stood in front of him.

"Wally was abused really bad by his dad for years. Barry found out and adopted him, then he found out Barry was Flash and recreated the experiment to become Kid Flash, the rest he'll have to tell you." Robin said and walked out of the room. Connor went back to his room getting under the covers and pulling Wally next to him.

He never knew Wally had such a sucky life. He promised as his boyfriend he will make this up to Wally. He kissed the top of Wally's hair. Wally is into science maybe he could help him with an experiment or something. He smiled and went to sleep, loving the warmth in his arms


	6. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have decided to take a new approach with ALL of my stories. I will be rewriting them, with the basic story line, but there be long, and better. I'm really sorry about this, but I want my stories to be the best. This should only take a few days, then I will delete this and post a new chapter.

**Bart and Wally story**: I have decided that I love the Fluff part on it, but I will be going back and making better chapters with more of Kickass Bart and so on.

**Superboy and Kid Flash story: **I may be deleting this story. If not definite going back and fixing chapters.

**The Engineer and the Streak:** Fixing chapter, making longer.

**Tim Drake or Tim Grayson:** Much needed fixing will be done. Fixing chapters in order, making longer and better.

**You're stuck with me Bart:** Longer chapter, possible deletion

If you have any complaints or you just want to cuss me out, please Pm, don't review. I'm doing this for everyone. Thank you.

*Trying to hurry, helping write stories Too, lot on my plate at the moment.


End file.
